


Juicy Couture

by sofia_writes_fics



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Rough Sex, based off of an ayesha erotica song, douxie is spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: This is an AU where  Merlin is Douxie's sugar daddy and Douxie has a trashy 2000's aesthetic.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Kudos: 1





	Juicy Couture

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kinda a joke. But if this is what ur into then please read!!

Merlin had just got his paycheck. He already knew what was going to happen. He would spend it all on his little princess, Douxie. But that's what he enjoyed doing, because he got a reward at the end, so he didn't mind too much. 

Douxie was already ready to go out, standing next to the door and waiting. 

"Hurry uppppp, daddy!" He exclaimed, for some reason, extra anxious to go.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, princess, just hold on!" He rushed down the stairs and out to the front door.

They finally left.

"What stores do you want to go to this time?" Merlin questioned.

"Juicy Couture." Douxie said sternly.

"Alright." Merlin said as he made a right turn into the outlet intersection.

When they got there, Douxie didn't get out of his car. He wanted the money.

"1,000 dollars right?" Douxie questioned.

"Yep." Merlin said.

"Okay, daddy." Douxie said.

He bought a few things from there. A perfume, a top and bottoms to match, some eyeliner, and mascara. He got into the car when he was finished with his scheme. 

"What did you buy?" Merlin said genuinely curious.

"A perfume, this top and pant, and eyeliner and mascara to go with it. I really wanted this top though, but nah." Douxie explained. 

"Well, why didn't you get it? Did you not have enough?" Merlin said.

"Oh, daddy, I had enough. But you know what I really want. I want to ride your cock."

"Well, wait until we get home, okay?" Merlin said.

"Okay, daddy."

They got home and barely locked the door. They were too busy taking each other's clothes off. They licked, and gave hickeys. Then, they fucked. 

And they both lived happily forever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how u think of my fic by leaving a comment and or kudo. Thanks!!


End file.
